Spun
by Davis-Reiter
Summary: OotP Era. New people bring a whole new sidestory to the Harry Potter Universe and a whole new way to use magic. When dark intentions begin to rise, how far is Dumbledore willing to go to keep everyone safe? OCXOC HP/DM NL/SF RW/HG
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So after watching and reading these books for the first time, I have to say, pretty mellow. Anywhoo, I'm taking a spin on the whole wand=magic thing. Here's my take on Book 5 through Book 7. This will be a trilogy with various couples. OCxOC and HP/GW blah blah blah. Lot's of couples. And this will kinda be different from the original storyline, kind of a story in a story**

"_You're different. Just like me." The boy said as he made a circle of light hover above the palm of his tanned hand. I watched in amazement, sitting on the ground of the back lashed fields near the orphanage. Sister Marty sat in her chair, watching the two of us. The boy snickered, watching my brown eyes widen in astonishment. _

"_I sense the blood course in your veins. There is a place for people like us, not amongst these normal kids. A place where true magic takes place."_

"_Magic? Is that what you're doing?" I asked timidly, my small hands shaking from excitement. The older boy nodded, his curled hair swaying slightly. _

"_Yes, they use wands to teach wizards how to do magic, a school it is, but I, I learned how to do it without a wand. Using my whole body."_

_I scowled a little, trying to do the same thing as the older boy, but all I got was smoke to rise from my dirty fingertips. Sister Marty frowned. "You two, stop that nonsense and come inside for supper, the other kids will call you demons if you continue such acts." She said, getting up and dusting herself off._

_The older boy frowned and with a flick of his wrist, the light was gone. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go."_

_////HP////_

"_A school." I stated, later that night in my cot. The older boy smirked. He jumped off the bunk and padded barefoot to the curio in the corner of the room. "Yes, but I didn't go. They never sent me a letter, but tonight, someone is coming to get me. The wizard I told you about."_

_My eyes wandered the room, dark stains hinted on the wall. "Volde-"_

"_Don't say his name." He interjected, pulling on his stocking and boots. "Maybe one day I'll come back for you, when you're older."_

"_So you're really are leaving?" I asked sadly. The older boy turned and smiled sweetly at me, his white teeth glistening. "Yes, but don't worry. As long as you fight through everything, you'll be fine."_

_////HP////_

"_David! He's gone!" The Sister's cried the next morning. "Do you know anything Cail?" they asked._

_I was questioned all day and shook my head. "No."_

_///HP///_

_I was mad. Madder then I could ever be. I sat lonely on my cot, twirling a ring of light between my index finger and pinky. Magic. I'm eleven; he said my letter would be here. But it's not. They don't want me at that school. He didn't come back. It's been four years. _

_////HP////_

_Four years later_

"_There's a visitor here for you Cail." Sister Marty said. I looked up from my bathroom sink, just finished brushing my spiky, black hair up and rubbed the stubble on my chin line. An old man, with a long white beard and full moon spectacles, dressed in blue robes walked into my room with a cheerful smile on his face. I looked at him in annoyance and sat my tall figure down in a wooden chair, my buckled boot clinking the chains onto the floor._

_The old man comfortably sat himself onto my cot. "Cail I presume."_

"_You presume correctly." I stated. _

"_My name is Dumbledore… and I have a proposition for you."_

_////HP////_

"_PROJECTILIAOUS!!!!" I screamed, shooting a jet of red light from the palm of my hand, hitting Dumbledore on his left shoulder blade, knocking him back into a barrel of hay. He whirled around and shot a green beam at me, which I bounce off to the right with a flick of my wrist. Sister Marty watched us in amazement as we dueled, wand versus body._

"_Protego!" Dumbledore snapped, as I came after him with my hand engulfed in flames, trying to strike at him, but I was deflected backwards. I huffed in the summer air; out of breathe. Dumbledore gasped in air and smiled uneasily. _

"_That was amazing Cail. Now I know I need your help."_

_///HP///_

_I know nothing much of the Wizarding world." I said as I packed my things. Dumbledore stood in my doorway with the sister. "No matter. I see great thing to come for you. Tonight is the Great Feast and I will make my big announcement there."_

"_What is it that you want from me?" I asked, pulling on my brown buckles and trench coat. Dumbledore shook his head. "You'll know soon. Tonight everything will be clear."_

_I wiped my huge hand on the stand, and turned to give my room of fifteen years on last look. I could smell him still. Not a good smell, but an evil stench. _

_///HP///_

So now, I'm standing outside these huge double doors in this humongous castle that's a school. Noise could be heard behind the doors; sounds of hundreds of people could be heard. I dropped my sling of belongings onto the floor and began to shake a little. I was nervous. Nervous beyond all belief. Inside were kids like me. Kids with families. Kids with brains. Kids with friends. All I had was myself. Myself and that's it.

I gulped and waited for the signal to come in. It's funny; this was the school David talked so spitefully of. This school that didn't want him. Him or me. But now, now I'm needed? Needed for what? It was then I heard Dumbledore's voice resonate throughout the hall I stood in.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. This may be a sad year for some, results of last year's callosities and events that had unfolded. I like to say, that it is true. The Dark Lord has return…."

Sounds of gasps and seats knocking over could be heard. I bit my lip. The Dark Lord. I knew of him. He's the one that David left with. I knew of him all too well. Him and the boy called Harry Potter. Dumbledore told me all of it on the trip over here. The Tri-Wizard Tournament, everything.

"-and now, it's in this time of need that we as a school, as a family, need to stand strong. Now I would like to introduce a new addition to the Hogwarts staff. He will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"New Professor!" I snapped; slack jawed. The doors opened and grudgingly, I stepped inside the Great Hall, where every eye stood on me. My boots clanked on the floor as I slowly made my way through the tables. Students of all years stared wildly at me as I stopped and looked up at Dumbledore, a grim frown placed on my jaw.

"Feeble old man. I can't do this." I said, with a stare of annoyance. Dumbedore, surrounded by his staff, merely smiled. "Everyone," His voice boomed. "Welcome our newest addition; Professor Cail Rumden!"

It was silent.

I stood; head bowed and listened to what was happening around me. Words of hurried excitement and confusion were being thrown around; He's younger than me! No way! He's kind of cute. Is Dumbledore gone crackers?! Wow, This is a joke right?

Angry; I abruptly turned and snapped my finger, creating a huge sonic boom that filled the air, hushing everyone around. The four long tables settled down and everyone looked surprised. I folded my arms and gave a smirk, walking towards the middle, hovering over some first year Hufflepuffs. Call me arrogant, whatever. I snatched an apple from a small, blonde boy's plate and took a huge bite out of it, gaining the stare of an older kid, probably seventeen with brown hair and a broad face.

I turned and sighed. "Listen up." I said, rather loudly. Every living being in the room, even ghost, was now intently looking at me. "I never asked to be here. Hell, if I had somewhere else to be, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

The students looked at me with intent. "But I don't. Now, I have been offered a place to stay and a job, and if any of you think I'll give that up, well then you're insane. I will tell you this though, I know squat about the Wizarding World, but if I am to teach this class, be ready because in my opinion, some of you won't be able to handle my style of work."

And with that, claps roared throughout the hall and slowly, I made my way to my seat at the Headmaster's table, sitting next to a woman who introduced herself as McGonagall. I took a sip from my goblet and noticed the three students from the Gryffindor table. A girl with bushy brown hair, a lanky ginger head, and a boy with glasses and messy black hair. They looked at me with curiosity in their eyes and I smiled, turning back to my food.

////HP////

I sat in my seat as Dumbledore dismissed the Great Hall. Students began to file out and I felt a hand grace my shoulder. McGonagall looked down at me with a sweet smile. "come. I'll show you around and to your living quarters."

We took a tour around the castle, she showed me everything and gave me the lowdown on what to expect and my schedule for class shifts. "You may teach any way you want; as long as it meets Ministry standards and the students learn the ways of defense."

My first class I noticed would start next week, which gave me a couple of days to get familiar with my surroundings. Me chamber was located in the uppermost tower of the Gryffindor Wing and I thanked McGonagall for the tour. She left as I climbed the staircase to my chamber, a little wary, hoping they wouldn't move like the other ones.

I opened the door to my room and marveled at the innards. It was huge; a king sized bed, a roaring fireplace, dressers, paintings, my own personal library filled with books of spells and wizarding history. I dropped my bag of belongings onto a plush chair and walked over to my bed, kicking off my huge boots and plopping down onto.

Everything seemed so new, and fast paced. Just this morning, I was staring at the tall, buff kid in the mirror, with the slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Now said kid was a new Professor. Dumbledore only wanted me here because I was able to use magic without a wand. Was I supposed to teach the students how to do it too?

"What the hell?" I muttered, turning on my side to stare at the wall. I was falling asleep, and also, one thought crossed my mind; I'm actually at the school He loathed so much.


	2. Information Gathering

**Spun**

**Chapter Two: Information Gathering (A New Insight)  
**

The next couple of days for me was filled with wandering the whole castle, trying to get familiar with everything. This place was huge and getting lost was pretty easy for me. But to my luck, or maybe annoyance; a gaggle of girls have been following me, so when ever I did get lost, they would approach me and point me in the right direction.

One incident included me being stuck on a staircase that floated in mid-air above the rest. Only when a Hufflepuff girl named Susan Bones helped me move the staircase to connect to another she bombarded me with a decree of me being her boyfriend. I then pointed out to her that it would highly improper for a Professor to date a Student, but that didn't crush her hope, nor the other girls who followed me about. I would get crumpled noted under my door all throughout the day; confessional love letter.

I usually just burned them without reading.

On this dreary morning, I was making my way to breakfast. I glanced out into the sky as I walked through the courtyard. The sky was a murky gray, almost sad looking. A couple of Ravenclaw girls giggled as I passed by, pointing and such. I have to admit, it made me feel kind of good. I guess this is what is to be Eye-Candy.

It was still very early in the morning when I reached the Great Hall, so only a few students were up and about. Passing through the House Tables, I made my way to sit at my seat. To my pleasure, the Charms Professor was there to greet me. I did like chatting with him; a nice fellow who mainly kept to himself.

"Morning Professor Rumden." He said between a spoonful of broth. I smiled and took my seat, placing my coat on the head of my chair. Some students looked up at my Grateful Dead Tee and went slack-jawed.

"Morning Flitwick." I answered back, biting a piece of bacon. The ceiling of the Hall was bewitched to look like the sky outside, so it was also a murky gray here too.

"So Rumden-"

"Call me Cail." I interjected. Flitwick pondered on this for a moment, then nodded. "So Cail, how do you like it here at Hogwarts so far. Doesn't it bring a tinge of wonder and excitement to you? It sure does for me."

I picked up my fork and thought curiously about it. "I guess you could say that."

"Yes. Hogwarts is full of wonder and many things. Surprises around every corner. Sometimes, even myself do I get lost in need of a proper washroom, and when I think I'm out of luck and about to implode, does a washroom appear from nowhere. The curious thing is, I was never able to find it again, as if it disappeared. Some of the other Professors have had the same experience, even Dumbledore himself. Hogwarts is truly mysterious."

Flitwick chuckled to himself and spread marmalade on his toast. I merely looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Maybe you were tripping on something."

Flitwick coughed a little and fell silent. I smirked and prodded a sausage link on my plate. The Hall was now filling up with more students, mostly younger ones eager to learn that day. Flitwick and I carried on small talk for the next ten minutes or so. He asked about how I felt about teaching and what I planned to do. Also amazed that I was so young. Yeah, I had been getting that a lot these past few days from all sorts of the staff. From what Flitwick told me, the Potions Master; Snape, was raising hell in his class, due to me getting the job. "A BLOODY FIFTEEN-YEAR OLD! FIFTEEN-YEAR OLD!! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE PROPER TRAINING! HE DOESN'T USE A WAND! DUMBLEDORE HAS GONE OVERBOARD!" Flitwick restated, laughing a little. I rolled my eyes. The prick was just mad that I got the job he's been aiming for forever, according to Flitwick.

"Let him throw a tantrum." I said, leaning back, sipping on my orange juice. "Maybe if he wasn't such a creepy looking dude, he'd have the job. I'd be happy to just have a job, so I don't get his problem."

Flitwick nodded. "Not to mention that the position is cursed."

That caught my attention.

"Cursed? How?" I asked, full attention on the short man. Flitwick raised his hands in parody-defense. "We need a new Professor almost every year. They either quit or suffer horrible travesties. Mostly all due, but not blaming; Harry Potter and Co. That boy and his friends just have a knack for driving our Professors away in that field."

"Well that's just dandy." I mumbled. I spotted said boy and friends walking into the Hall, chatting animatedly amongst themselves as they grabbed their seats at the Gryffindor Table. I leaned my elbow onto the table and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. Is he really that much trouble? Sure I know his basic story by now,but something is still bothering me. Is it the fact that he has the strongest connection to that Evil Wizard guy? And if so, that means he could also be my ticket to find out what happened to David.

"You gonna eat me or what pretty boy?!"

Baffled,I looked around to see who had yelled at me, but no one was near me, and it certainly wasn't Flitwick. I looked at him and he shrugged, turning to focus on his own food. "Who?" I muttered.

"Down here retard."

To my surprise, I looked down at the scrambled eggs on my plate. They were slightly shaking in place, almost moving from side to side. "Are you talking to me?" I whispered, bending low.

"Yeah I am stupid git. Surprised that you managed to get a job."

"Excuse me if I'm a little taken aback that my effin breakfast is conversing to me." I snapped.

The eggs snickered. "You're pretty mouthy aren't you? Well, maybe that isn't such a good thing now laddie."

"Eggs don't talk, so shut up." I said, pushing the plate away from me towards Flitwick. "HEY!Don't just ignore me! I got's stuff to make fun of you about! Like your stupid stubble! Or the fact you suck majorly! Or-"

"Shut up!" I screamed out of annoyance. It was then everyone in the Great Hall, Professor and Student alike, looked up at me as if I was crazy. I grimaced and sighed. "My eggs... they were making fun of me." I said in defense. Flitwick ribbed me hard in the side. "Eggs don't talk Cail."

"Like the hell they don't!" My eggs snapped, to his and everyone's surprise. I growled and quickly grabbed my fork, stabbing down on the cooked poultry. "Aarrghh!" It wailed, and in one swiped, I snuffed the whole batch into my mouth, chewing extra hard.

Swallowed.

Flitwick chuckled nervously and I sat back, folding my arms with a defiant smirk to accompany them. I heard a Ravenclaw girl say; "He's either a monster or the sexiest cannibal I have ever seen."

Many others agreed and I noticed a couple of Slytherin boys snickering. One of them, with slick, blond hair and a pointy nose was holding his wand in the air lazily, looking at me with a snooty stare. I surveyed him and came to one conclusion. He was a complete tool.

"That's Malfoy." Flitwick aid. "He's a Pure-Blood. Probably giving you a ruckus because you are of Muggle origin. Nasty prejudice fact it is. Most Pure-Bloods end up in Slytherin House, due to their upbringing. It's in their nature to be flamboyant little ass-"

"Muggle?" I asked before he could finish his rambling. Flitwick looked confused for a second, but shook it off. "Normal people. One's that can't use magic. Some can, and they come here, but most refer them to Mud-Bloods, or at least the prejudice ones."

"I see." I said, giving Malfoy one last glance before getting up from my seat. I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore, plus I wanted to explore more of the castle a little bit today. Soon, I would have to make some kind of study plans, but that could wait for a little bit.

Saying my farewell to Professor Flitwick, I hobbled down and made a quick detour towards the Slytherin Table. Passing by, I gave Malfoy and his friends and quick thumbs up and creepy smile, which was disarming to them and snapped my fingers. As I walked on by, every cup of liquid in that area of the table shot it's contents upwards like a fountain show. The gasps and screams of the Slytherin table attracted every other student in the Hall. Laughs rang as Malfoy and friends scrambled to get out of the way, only to be hit with hot coffee or ice cold pumpkin juice.

I snickered and passed the Hufflepuff table, where a tall guy with brown hair and stubble along his handsome face laughed his ass off. I rolled my eyes at the foolishness I had caused and walked out of the Great Hall that was filled with taunting laughter.

////HP////

It was looking more nice outside by the minute as mid-morning came to a boring close. I had taken fancy to sitting under a big Willow Tree near the Hogwart's Lake. Pulling out a small tine, I opened it and pulled forth a cigarette, lighting it up with my flick switch lighter. Nicotine; my one true love.

"I see you smoke." A woman's voice said. I turned to see the brown haired girl that hung around Potter. She was bustling about near the lakeside, picking up what seemed to be an orb that lay on the ground. She turned towards me and frowned. "It's a horrible habit you know."

"I'm aware of that." I said rather harshly. She smirked and walked over, making herself comfy on the grass next to me, her book bag falling limp beside her. I meekly narrowed my eyes as she took her wand out and pointed at the tip of my lit cigarette.

"Aguamenti."

A small jet of water protruded from her wand and wrapped itself around my cigarette, pulling it from my mouth and successfully putting the cherry out, making it soggy and unsmokable. I growled and gave her a searing look. "May I ask why you did that?" I grumbled.

"Like I said; bad habit."

"_**My **_habit." I corrected her.

"The names Hermione Granger."

"I don't remember asking you for your name."

"You also never not asked."

My blood began to boil. This girl was annoying as hell. I watched her put her wand back into her robe pocket and smile inquiringly at me. "So Professor. I am looking forward to your class so much. I really want to see how you will teach us, especially after your little outburst at the Opening Feast. You made it sound so knowledgeable and exciting. I'm nearly bursting at the seems in anticipation!"

"You're just full of bubbly goodness aren't you?" I said meanly, pulling another cigarette out and lighting it. Hermione made a reach for her wand and I snapped my fingers, eliciting a shrill shriek from the girl. She pulled her hand back out to find that it was covered in green ooze.

"Lake algae." I said, taking a drag of the nicotine-pleasure-stick. She wiped her hand on the grass and sighed. "That was mean Professor."

"I'm a mean person, but since you are so keen on bugging me, may I ask a question?"

"Um, sure?" She said, slightly shifting on her legs.

I stretched my long arms into the fresh air and tossed my cigarette-butt into the air and snapped, watching it disappear with a "POP!". Hermione watched me do it amazement. "As long as I can ask a question too afterwards."

"Fair," I said. "I want more information on your friend Harry Potter and the history surrounding him and Voldemort. Not so much detailed, just some highlights since he's been at Hogwarts. Any info you share might be useful to me in my own inquiries."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in place, looking from the grass to me to the lake to me and to the grass again. Her face was unreadable, her expression blank less for a few moments, as if trying to recollect past memories. Finally, she turned and smiled at me.

"Let's go to Professor Binns classroom. It would be better to talk in there and he can also give you better insight on the matter in Harry's childhood, but I can tell you more about our adventures once we get there."

"I could care less about your guy's heroics, I'm only interested in small details about Harry and Voldemort."

"I'm surprised that his names comes so easy off your tongue. Most people are scared to even think about He Who Must Not Be Named." She said as we both dusted ourselves off from sitting on the ground. I shrugged and began to walk beside her, the chains on my slacks clinking a little bit.

"I'm not most people."

"True."

The walk was rather long, heading all the way to the East of the castle. We were about three floors above the Ravenclaw common room, and along the way, I was getting more stares from students then  
I was comfortable with. Some of the girls followed us around for a bit, squealing and giggling behind us. I sighed as we entered a dusty looking classroom and slammed the door in their faces, eliciting pouty; "Awwwws."

I looked around the class. It was dark and very drawn-in. Hermione walked through the aisles of desks and stopped in front of what seemed to be a Professor's desk. Behind it was a large chalkboard with important dates in history written all over it. I stuffed my huge hands into the narrow pockets of my skinny slacks, walking behind her and stopping myself near a dusty window pane, watching some first years wander the courtyards; looking very lost.

A knock on wood alerted me. Hermione was knocking her small hand on the desk repeatedly while tapping her foot impatiently-like. I watched her in mild amusement.

"Professor Binns? Come on, I know your here."

"What are you doi-" I was cut-off when a pale aspiration slowly out of the desk. It was the ghost of an old man dressed in a pin coat and slacks. His eyes drawled in boredom and his pointy nose scrunched up in annoyance as he surveyed me and Hermione. He floated to his chalk board and picked up some blue chalk, starting to scribble random facts on the board.

"You again Ms. Granger? How may be of assistance today?" He said in a sleep-inducing sort of tone. To my fear, I think that may his everyday voice. How students went through a session of class with this man was beyond my comprehension.

"Well Professor Binns, we'd like to know a little more backstory about He Who Must Not Be Named and whatever little insight you have on Harry's childhood."

"Who and who?" The old ghost asked feebly, floating side to side with the chalk making a line on the board. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the chalk from the ghost's hand. "Voldemort and Potter." I snapped.

"I don't know of any Moldy Pot. I quit using years ago."

I comically slapped my forehead and looked vehemently at Hermione. She chuckled and walked past us to sit on a desk. "Well let me give you some stuff I know. I've been Harry's friend since our first year here and we have had many thrilling and scary encounters."

"Don't care." I sniffled, sneezing a little because of the dust. "All I want to know is if Voldy is still in connection with Potter?"

"Yes I guess so. From what I can tell. It'd be better if you asked Harry yourself, but since the events of last year, he might not be so keen on telling you much."

"Because of that tournament thing?" I questioned. Hermione nodded. I folded my arms and scowled. This was getting me nowhere. If I wanted to know more about David and his whereabouts, I would have to take notice of that kid's behaviors. "Damn," I said. "Voldemort is really a taboo topic 'round here isn't he?"

"Voldemort is futile in the quest of power, no matter how many projects he takes on."

We both looked at the floating ghost in surprise. Hermione went stone-faced and slid of the desk, walking up to the deceased Professor. "What are you talking about Sir?'

Binns turned and frowned through his ghostly spectacles. "Back long ago, Voldemort and his followers were accused of many disappearances in Muggle Orphanages. Children who showed any sort of magical ability was suddenly reported missing by the Muggle authorities and Ministry Officials. It was said to believe in his conquest to build his army, that he would take them and.... do.... something."

My mind was racing and from the look on Hermione's face, this news was all new to her. She started to pace back and forth, looking from me to Binns. I closed my eyes and growled. "What did he do with them?"

"What did who do with what?" Binns asked.

I shot open my eyes and looked at the ghost. "Are you so old that you have amnesia?!"

"Huh? Ants in need of skis? Silly boy, Why would ant's need skis? They're small bugs."

I shook my head in annoyance. I obviously wasn't going to get any more information from him soon. Who the hell kept him as a teacher? I honestly think he doesn't even know he's dead. I grabbed Hermione by the sleeve and pulled her into a small huddle. "I think this guy's too loony to give me any more info. Let's go."

She nodded and turned to smile. "Goodbye Professor."

We quickly walked out of the classroom, leaving the old ghost guy to hum the theme of Starlight Starbrite. In the hall, Hermione was pacing again. She looked up at me and frowned. "I hoped that helped at all."

"Not really." I admitted.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at her watch and nearly freaked out. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Professor, but I have somewhere to be. This information is all new to me too."

And with that; she was gone.

////HP////

I was left with my thoughts as I wandered the empty halls later that day, near the end of the afternoon. Most of the students were at dinner right now, but hell; I wasn't hungry. I rounded the corner and noticed I was almost near my bedroom, but a few floors down. I looked around, noticing I was near the Gryffindor House. The halls were kind of lonely, but I was used to that by now. I thought about my conversation with Binns and Hermione. Not much help there, but it did bring a little insight to the whole 'David Case'. So he left to be part of an army. Sounds corny, but there has to be more to it. David was special. We both were special, and why wasn't I taken too?

"Damn this is confusing." I muttered between steps.

"I dunno Seamus..."

My ears perked up as I heard voices in the distance. I thought everyone was at Evening Supper? Slowly and silently, I peeked over the rail of a staircase and saw to boys who looked to be in their fifth year huddled in a corner below. One was tall and lanky, about my size, with brown locks, the other was shorter and with blond, short hair. It seemed they were having an argument of some sort or something and other. It wasn't my style to care enough to eavesdrop. But....

"No one could ever know Neville. It could be our little secret. You know what happened over the summer. Can you deny that it happened?" The shorter, Irish-accented one said. The taller one scratched the back of his neck.

"I know. I'm just...._ scared_." Neville admitted. I watched as the shorter one wrapped his arms around the other's boys waist and bow his head. "You don't think I'm not?"

Neville nodded and rested his chin upon Seamus's head. His eyes were shifting from side to side and that's went I looked away. I put my hands behind my head and walked off, not caring to hear anymore of the two boy's talk. It was getting late and I already had a headache from before, but it was getting worse. Maybe I would pop a visit into the kitchens and get some food before sleep. In a few days my class would begin.

I could also care less 'bout that.

////HP////

**A/N: Well, longer then the other chapter. So, this gives me more insight on Cail's life and intentions while his stay at Hogwarts. So some other characters were introduced, Susan Bones and the gaggle of fan girls. Flitwick, Malfoy, Hermione and Binns. I'm trying to utilize all aspects of the HP world in this book so chyah. We have also established the Neville/Seamus future pairing. Need some help though. I'd like you guys to choose some of the other pairings. Any characters, in any pair. Keep it within reason though. R and R.**


	3. Bubbles

**A/N: This one is a little short, but hey, I have been busy. Cut me some slack. More people introduced here. Also incorperating a Beedle The Bard Arc sort of thing. So yeah. Who like Cail? Anyone? Just kidding. Love that guy. BTW; I have decided the next chapter will finally include Cail's first attempt at a class. Also, anyone think that he's being to mean to Susan Bones? No? Good. I'm also going to do something I never do. I am in need of some OC"s. I have the main few in my head, but I thought I'd give one lucky revier a chance to submit their own OC specially made for an upcoming chapter. Gotta give stats and name, wth backround. Can't be too complicated guys. **

**Also; Probably gonna have more Harry in the story now. Plus Neville and even a guest star. So yeah, R and R babes.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But Id own the Rights to All OC's

Chapter Three: Bubble (The Selfish and Enslaved)

Tomorrow wold be the day of my first class, and I had yet to make any sort of lesson plan for it. Honestly, I figured I would just wing it and see where that got me. That morning was looking much better then it had been since that Tuesday. The ceiling in the Great Hall showed a sunny sky with birds flying about.

Today I made sure my eggs wouldn't talk back to me, so that was the first thing I decided to eat. Flitwick wasn't here this morning, and in his place was McGonagall. She and I talked about different Transfiguration Types.

"Do you know any spells?" She asked sweetly.

"Not of that type." I admitted. McGonagall pulled something from her bag and handed it to me. It was a book on Transfiguration Spells.:First Year Edition. "This is some of the basic stuff. And if you would like, I could give you lessons on the side. Dumbledore actually asked me to ask you if that would be okay."

I bit the inside of my cheek, toying with the idea in my head. Dumbledore; something seemed weird, but I shook the feeling off. "Sure." I said.

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "It's rather easy to get the hang of. Plus it does come in quite handy I certain situations."

I yawned, due to not getting much sleep the night prior because of Peeves the Poltergeist, tormenting students out of bed after hours. Since becoming a Professor, I didn't expect that it would also mean that I would have to give out punishments too. Filch; the Caretaker brought the night owls to me minutes later, banging at my door.

Peeves had caught Colin Creevy; a Gryffindor I hardly knew, running about my p-art of the tower, trying to get a photo of me for some point or another. When I prodded him about it, the quivering boy admitted that Susan Bones would pay him good in Galleons if he got some candid photos of my sleeping or more.

So I gave him detention with Filch and went back to sleep, not really caring. Back to the present time, I bit into some bacon and watched as the Hall filled up with groggy looking students. "Yeah, I guess so." I said, finally answering McGonagall. And with that stated, I tossed my used napkin onto my dirty plate and walked towards the middle of the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor House Tables.

"Harry Potter." I said, leaning forward between Ron Weasly and Hermione. Harry looked up from the morning post with a mouth full of toast and gave me a weird look. Hermione looked up at me too, as did Ron and most of the Gryffindors around. "Yes Professor?" He choked out.

"I figured since I'm here, I might as well get to know the people I'll be teaching. It's the new thing I'm working on call 'Not Being A Jerk of A Teacher'. Everyone looked at me in surprise, not expecting what they said. "We don't think your a jerk Professor." Dean Thomas said through a mouthful of chicken. "Yeah. Your a teen just like us." Hermione complemented. I folded my arms a nodded in agreement. I then spotted Colin Creevy out of the corner of my eye, he had his camera tilted upwards trying to take a snapshot of me. As if he thought I wouldn't notice.

"Creevey, put the camera down or it won't exist anymore." I said coolly. Colin gulped and sunk deeper into the bench. "Why so photo-shy Professor?" Ron snickered. I rolled my eyes at the Ginger and tilted my head with a sigh. "It's not that, but," I leaned down closer to whisper to them. "Have any of you noticed the fact I'm being followed all the time?"

"Oh, you must mean your Fan-Club.:" Hermione said thoughtfully, in agreement with everyone else. I grimaced with a sour expression. "I have a Fan-Club?!"

"Oh yeah. Susan Bones leads it up. They're mostly all girls who seem to idolize you in every aspect. They're a bunch of ijits if you ask me."

I sulked a little. This wasn't what I needed right now. Hermione tugged on the tip of my shirt and pointed to down the tables. There, I saw Susan Bones walking up to my, dressed in booty shorts and a holster top. I grimaced. "That's not appropriate." I commented.

"But it's hot." Ron awed, earning a slap on the back of the head from Hermione. Cat calls and ahhs roared from the Great Hall as boys mouths began to drool, and girls pouted. Susan Bones swag-walked towards me, with a devious look in her young eyes. She licked her bright red lips and tossed her blond hair back.

"This is so wrong." I muttered under my breathe, holding my hand to my mouth. "Professor, what are you gonna do?" Harry asked. I didn't give any of them an answer. Susan Bones slithered her way towards me and smiled. "Hey Professor Rumden. How..._are you?_" She said, rolling her tongue on the last half of her sentence, pulling on my coat buttons. I snapped my fingers and instantly, Susan was pushed backwards. The whole Hall watched as a big, bubble formed around her and she watched in horror as she began to rise and float in the air.

"Help! Help me!" Susan panicked and screeched, punching on the impenetrable bubble. Students hollered and laughed, pointing at the girl. I walked under her and smirked. "Detention, Ms. Bones. Saturday, with Filch. Have fun."

"Wow." Harry heard Seamus mutter under his breath as I kicked my heels while I walked out.

////HP////

Later that day, night was settling in and I found myself going through some of the old books in the Library. Some of them screamed, combusted, and even flew away, hitting the walls as they went. People would have this as magical; To me it's annoying.

Pining through some odd choices, I plucked Wonderful Wizarding Achievements and Tales of Beedle the Bard. "Wizarding folklore huh?" I mumbled, earning a shush from the librarian. I scowled and one-upped her by giving her the Bird. She huffed her wrinkled face and turned away, muttering something about bratty kids.

Deciding that snuffy old people annoyed me, I tucked the two books under my arm and walked out of the library, making my way down towards the Kitchens. I was quite hungry and wondered if the Chefs could whip something up for me.

"Professor!" A voice called out.

I looked behind me to see the annoying Granger girl running up towards me with a fiery, red haired girl.

I picked up my pace, trying to avoid her. God, she was always around.

"P-p-p-Professor!" She stuttered, running after me. I comically started to hum and began a jog; turning the corner and slamming myself right into a suit of armor. I fell backwards on my ass and held my hand to my forehead. "Dammit." I muttered; my books falling away from me in a scatter.

"Jeez, could you possibly be anymore faster?" Hermione huffed, bending down to help me up. I grumbled as I took her hand and she lifted me upwards. Behind me, the red head had picked up my books. "Beedle the Bard?" She questioned.

I snatched them from her and stuffed them into the inner pocket of my buckled coat. "Yes. And who might you be, seeing as you were just as persistent to catch up to me as much as this annoying girl is."

"Hey! I have a name! And feelings!"

"And way too much of an opinion." I added. The girl smiled and started to chuckle. "He has you pegged Hermione." She laughed.

"Ginny!" Hermione pouted, flailing her arms about. I sighed and continued to walk. "You must be the girl of the Weasly Family." I stated, rounding a corner with the two close behind. "Yeah, the youngest too. I thought it was brilliant what you did to Susan Bones."

"You do, do you?" I said, stopping and looking around. Somehow, I had ended up back in front of the library; some Slytherin students walking out in animated talk. "Damn,where the hell is the Kitchens?"

"Oh, is that where you were going?!" Ginny said in surprise. "It's on the lower floors, near the Hufflepuff Tower."

"Is it now?" I said, heading in that direction. This damn castle; shit be getting me lost every time I traverse it. Hermione and Ginny followed suit, talking about nothing in importance. I heard some about a Pheonix or some crap, but I cared little.

"Here it is." Hermione said. We stood in front of a rather large painting of a fruit bowl. I tilted my head sideways and folded my arms. "This picture is making me hungry."

"An apple would be nice right now." Ginny commented. As soon as she said that, the picture suddenly evaporated, unleashing smells that carried through a small portrait hole big enough for a fat kid to crawl through with extra space for all his extra baggage. (lol, I made a funny.)

"Huh. That was weird, yet convenient." Hermione commented. I nodded in agreement. Then, a small ugly head appeared. The..._thing, _had big yellow eyes, the same color of his teeth, but at least it's smile was warming. "Hullo there!" It said in thick accent.

"Uh." Was all I could muster. Hermione and Ginny waved as the creature climbed out from the portrait hole, garbed in a bunch of odd, unfashionable clothing. Including red socks and five child sized coats. Hermione bent low and gave the creature a look-over. "Are you... Dobby? The one Harry knows?"

"Yes! Harry Potter is Dobby's hero! Dobby wouldn't be where he is at if it wasn't for Harry Potter!"

"A House Elve." Ginny whispered, seeing my confusion. I looked at her and nodded. The elf was going on about the Amazing Potter, but I side stepped him and crawled through the hole, smelling delicious food. "Umm." Dobby said; confused.

I felt Hermione's arm touch the heel of my boot as we reached the end. In awe, I saw a marvelous kitchen, with many elves running about in little chef clothing, carrying trays of Treacle Tarts and Parfaits. Some carried Roast Beef Sandwiches, while other steadied goblets of fountain drinks.

"Wow." I said, walking b a small platter of fried dough and plucking some off it. I tossed it into my mouth and was greeted by the sweet taste of it being chocolate mousse filled. The Elf holding the try nodded and walked off. "Amazing." Ginny said, bowing to an Elf who handed her a goblet of pumpkin Juice.

"Amazing?!" Hermione snapped, stomping her feet as she walked over to Ginny and snatched her goblet, throwing it on the ground. "This is slavery!"

I grimaced, taking another donut. "You sure? They look happy to me."

"Oh! Indeed we are! Everyone loves working in the Kitchens! It is much more better then being a Houseelve!" Dobby said, crawling through the portrait hole. Hermione folded her arms. "Quiet Dobby. You've obviously been brainwashed. This is Elf-Abuse. I can tell."

Ginny picked up her goblet and handed it to a passing elf. She walked over to me and sighed, tossing her hair back. "Hermione. It's fine. They like doing this work. There's no need to get involved."

"Like bloody hell there isn't!"

Hermione continued to rant as a small Elf with a clean smile and big blue eyes walked over, dressed in a blue beanie, and handed me a cloth bag full of food. "There is Turkey Sandwiches and Kettle Chips in it." It said in a very pitched voice; indicating it was a female. She also handed me a jug of juice; walking way.

"Collette." Dobby said, sliding up to me. "She is very kind. I wish I could talk to her more but wh-"

"Don't care." I said, walking away. Ginny waved good bye as I crawled through the portrait hole and returning to the hall. Yeah, maybe that was harsh, but I could care less about the affairs of other people. I began to briskly walk down the hall.

"Always looking out for Number One." I muttered.

////HP////

I slammed the books onto my table stand and pulled the chair back. Resting my coat on the back of it, I sat down and looked at the two books I had taken from the library. I picked up Tales of Beedle The Bard and opened it up, passing through the introductory and heading straight for the first tale.

"The Wizard and The Hopping Pot." I mumbled; taking the sandwich out of the sack.

This story is about the legacy of an old man who, in his generosity, used his pot to brew potions and antidotes for other people when they needed his help. On his death, he leaves all his belongings to his only son, who has none of the qualities his father had.

"Poor him." I said in sarcasm, eating some Kettle Chips. As I kept reading, the story told of how the Villagers came to the Son with their woes, and how he would cast them aside, inflicting the ailments that the Villagers complained about, onto the pot. Which in return, haunted him, getting no peace and rest from the Pot's woes.

After nearly cracking in annoyance and insanity, the Son ran from the Hopping Pot, screaming that he would help all those who needed it in the middle of the night.

I cast the book aside and draped my hands over my eyes. "What a stupid story. Why help others?"

I fell asleep in the chair that night, the sound of a clinking pot in the air.

////HP////


End file.
